1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underdrainage pipe capable of withstanding a relatively large pressure and weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pipe having a longitudinal cross section of a wave form is structurally stronger than a pipe having a flat surface wall, but is often broken or bent by buckling when subjected to an external pressure or weight.